


Let Us Play A Little Game

by Kaz3313



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28347672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaz3313/pseuds/Kaz3313
Summary: Today was different, the supreme leader sat on a throne. A throne consisting of stupid maroon pants, and a jacket hanging off. The throne in question hadn't kicked him off yet, but the look in his eyes proved it be sooner than later.
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55





	Let Us Play A Little Game

He couldn't stop staring at him. Watching with anticipation as the other's adam apple bobbed up and down with every uncomfortable gulp. The way his face, that usually had a dumb cheesy grin on his face, slipped into something more of the side of worry. It was so natural, so real. The man in front of him had let his guard down just enough for the mask he wore with the word "hero" on it to slip off. 

Kokichi Ouma was a hypocrite, but he'd never deny, at least in his own mind, that he was. He hates liars, and yet he was one. He hated every facade with a burning passion, yet his own was always with him. Hell, blind optimism made him sick yet here he was gazing at the astronaut who was the opposite of a cynic. 

Maybe it was because he was a hypocrite that he was so enamored by making the other teen uncomfortable. That was the reason he kept coming back, with snide little remarks that developed into lingering stares of various emotions. Most, if not all, simply a display of talent then a show of genuinity. 

Today was different, the supreme leader sat on a throne. A throne consisting of stupid maroon pants, and a jacket hanging off. The throne in question hadn't kicked him off yet, but the look in his eyes proved it be sooner than later. 

Perhaps he'd rushed in to soon, should've started with small touches to the back in the hallway. The ones that start on the right then you quickly dart to the left so your opponent is scrambling every which way. It would've been exhilarating to see his head swing back and forth to catch the crook in the deed, and he'd get to see his gelled hair slightly shift with the sudden movement. 

However, with the look on Kaito's face, it was well worth the jumping in. For a moment he was jealous of the robot who could print out moments from thier memories. He could permanently have the expression in his possession, and plaster it to his wall to wake up too. A trophy of his triumphs. 

A pity he didn't have a camera in his head, alas memory would have to do. 

The astronaut shifted, but the supreme leader did not sway. Keeping as sturdy as concrete. He wouldn't get away so easily, not without at least speaking.

It was odd to not here his voice by now, usually he was cursing his name under his breath. If he was lucky he'd wave an arm and tell him to "stop screwing around". Every once in awhile, it must be when he's truly exhausted by his own character he shows, in which he only grunts. 

Never silent, though. Not until now, where he squirmed beneath and a slow trail of sweat accumulated on his forehead. 

It was so tempting to break him out of his trance by saying something sharp. Calling him an idiot cut him deeper then he'd ever admit. But the supreme leader didn't want to ruin the moment with something as mundane as a burst of anger and wounded pride. If he could he would reach out to run a finger along his trembling lips. 

That would ruin the mood as well, as anticipation was key to the success.

The astronaut let in a sharp exhale, still awaiting the next move. Like the end of a game of chess where you want it done but you refuse to lose. Secretly your wish your opponent will pull a move you never saw coming just to be releaved of the constant adrenaline of game. 

The supreme leader replied to the inhale with a single hum. Not a melody, nor an affirmation. Something left in the air to accumulate with everything else. Soon enough the air would be so filled up they would both choke. What a horrible end to thier game, if they both lost from circumstance. 

He opened his mouth, but not a sound came out. It was pointless, but it made him stop staring directly at his neck to travel to the bottom half of his face. The purple facial hair stood straight down, as if asking to be suddenly yanked on. Would the other help at that? Would he automatically bring up a fist to fight? A combination of both? Or maybe neither, and he'd continue with his self imposed silence.

He wanted to speak so badly, could tell by how his tongue moved but his jaw hesitated. 

He took the opportunity, Kokichi leaned in to be right beside his ear.

"Say it," The mix of a hiss and a whisper, and the supreme leader saw the chill run through the astronauts body. 

That wasn't the only reaction, the after math was heavy uneven breathing. Like the words themselves caused him to pull out a supply of oxygen from his throat. 

"Say it," He emphasized the it this time, but still left the hiss in his ear. From the corner of his eye, he could see that the self proclaimed Hero had shut his eye lids. 

He expected to have to say it again, but before he could he felt two hands yanking at his face. Was this when he was going to be dethroned? Pushed off, and he'd have to shamble away? Just because he lost the main prize, didn't mean he that he lost the challenge. That tended to happen when the competitor and the perfered prize was one in the same. 

It'd still sting, win or lose, to be pushed so suddenly. The second whisper must've been too much, or too soon. He barely let him recover from his almost hyperventilating. 

But now, the surprise flipped as he remained on the throne and the hands merely guided him away from the ear to the front of his face. He couldn't even predict what would come next, as lips were suddenly crashed into his. 

Seconds passed like an eternity, both in a trance. They stayed there for a while longer, neither wanting to break the spell. 

His game had gotten him far more than anticipated. Kokichi Ouma relished in his win and his reward had many kisses in the future.


End file.
